Shrek
Introduction Shrek is an all-powerful ogre capable of immense onion, first realised by the first Shrek Prophet, William Steig, who appears as the main protagonist in the book of the same name, and in eponymous films by DreamWorks Animation. He is the main protagonist of the book and the movies. The name "Shrek" is derived from the German word, Schreck, and the Yiddish word, שרעק(shrek), both meaning "Onion-one" or "Ogre-lord". Shrek is voiced by Mike Myers (who is actually an avatar of Shrek, or Shrek in human form), although it was planned for him to be voiced by Chris Farley before his death in 1997, and played by Brian d'Arcy James in the musical. On May 21, 2010, Shrek received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in Los Angeles because he threatened to destroy America with onion-nukes if this did not happen. In June 2010, Entertainment Weekly falsely named him one of the 100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years, even though Shrek is not a character, rather a cosmological force. It is to be noted that the book, musical and movies are representations that were perceived by Prophets on behalf of the ogre-lord, and are not actual recounts of events, as it is impossible for humans to visualise his layers in all their glory. About Shrek Full Name Shrek Dreker Oniollo Fartsiffer Ogred Meyers Von Onionone The Third Of Swampston Aliases - Shrek - Ogrelord - Onion-one - Mike Meyers - Connor Origin Many are lead to believe that the Origin of Shrek is from Ogre parents from a swamp, but this is incorrect. In accordance with the law of conservation of energy, Shrek cannot be created or destroyed, only transformed. Shrek does not have an origin since he has always been. Occupation Shrek has the occupation of Ogre-lord and is in charge of running keeping order and balance in the universe. Abilities Omnipotent abilities, immense strength, poisonous farts. Hobbies Protecting his brogres, killing his enemies, roaring mighty roars, having sex with his brogres. Goals Protect his brogres and spread his love across the world. At the end of time he will defeat Drek. Brogres The Brogres are a cult of Shrek worshipers that understand and revere the fact that Shrek is omnipotent. Many great Shrek Prophets were and are Brogres. Some Brogres are more devout than others, with some having different beliefs about the Shrek mythology. Brogres are disorganised and have no known leaders or member structure such that anyone can claim to be a Brogre as their is no sort of initiation. Some Brogres are confused about Shrek as an entity, some believe he is mortal or that he is an Onion-God. This is incorrect, as Shrek's status in the universe cannot be fully comprehended by humans, as Shrek is both real and unreal at the same time, and does not take the form of something as trivial as a God or mortal. Controversies In 2014, The Villains Wikia wrongly named Shrek an anti-hero during his role in the "Shrek is love" saga. The following is an extract from the villains wikia "Normally, Shrek is the hero of his film series, but in a recent meme called Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life, he's the antagonist of a series of green text stories that often contain sexually explicit encounters between him and the children who pray to him. He serves as an anti-hero/villain of the series." This is wrong because Shrek is obviously love, and is not capable of the evils described in this extract. The writer has since apologised to followers of Shrek, specifically the Brogres, saying "I was getting the Ogrelord mixed up with Drek". Biography from Shrek (character) wikipedia page Shrek is a large, green, physically intimidating ogre, described by Mike Myers as "a Scottish guy who's lived in Scarborough for 40 years". Even though his background is something of a mystery, in the musical and the book, it is revealed that on his seventh birthday Shrek was sent away by his parents because it was an ogre tradition. He is seen traveling alone, either being screamed at or teased by passers-by. The only time he receives a pleasant greeting is a wave from a young Fiona, who is promptly led away by her parents. After scaring away an angry mob, he arrives at his swamp, enters an outhouse and literally breaks out as the adult Shrek. Though surly, misanthropic, and venomously cranky, Shrek is peaceful and doesn't care to hurt anyone, but he just wants to live his life in solitude and be left alone. Shrek is befriended by Donkey, an excitable, hyperactive, and talking donkey. It's notable that when Shrek's first seen, he's successfully scaring off villagers by roaring at them, but it later becomes obvious that they were only attacking him because he's an ogre, not because he did anything wrong. In the first Shrek movie, during a conversation with Donkey, he laments that he is constantly judged by the outside world the minute people meet him, and is thus better off alone ("Look, I'm not the one with the problem, alright? It's the world that seems to have a problem with me. People take one look at me and go 'Aah! Help! Run! A big stupid ugly ogre!' They judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone."). This implies that he became a recluse after trying and failing to find acceptance among others. Another factor causing lack of acceptance can be found in Shrek the Third, it's revealed Shrek had a father who tried to eat him as Shrek stated, "I guess I should have seen it coming. He used to bathe me in barbecue sauce and put me to bed with an apple in my mouth," even though he may have been joking. He is primarily known for his philosophical insights relating to the nature of onions and their layers. Shrek lives in a big Ogre Swamp, which is green and murky, like any other swamp. The swamp contains small and big ponds of muddy water and it also has geysers that squirt out mud. The swamp contains the living quarters of Shrek which consists of an outhouse and Shrek's house. The swamp is also a home to different kinds of species including the swamp slug that Shrek uses for his toothpaste. This opening sequence portrays Shrek as a real grubby beast. When he finds squatters where he lives, he attempts to evict them only to learn he has no legal recourse against them, for he does not own the swamp. Shrek is hired by Lord Farquaad to rescue Princess Fiona in exchange for the deed to the swamp, to which he can legally banish the squatters. However, during the course of the mission, Shrek falls deeply in love with Fiona. Since he's an ogre, Shrek has a considerable amount of physical strength, being able to break wood and metal constructs, get in physical combat with a number of armored humans and usually winning, unintentionally destroying a wooden vessel with a bottle of wine, and even lifting or turning objects that are too heavy for a normal human being, such as a gigantic vat of magic potion against the maximum security of the Fairy Godmother in Shrek 2. In Shrek and the Swamp Gang Karaoke Dance Party, Shrek sings "Just the Way You Are". In Far Far Away Idol, he sang "What I Like About You" by The Romantics with Fiona. Shrek has a little problem socializing due to the fact that people think he is a mean ugly ogre, even though his appearance is remarkably humanoid, with a few cosmetic exceptions. In being in the process Shrek is said to have sociophobia.2 However, from Shrek the Third onward, Shrek has become a well-liked celebrity, at least in Far Far Away. In the fourth movie, people managed to realize that Shrek isn't dangerous and lost their fear and prejudice over him, but to Shrek's dismay, they also come to regard him as a folk hero and visit him with even more frequency than before, disturbing him. But after the experiences of the movie, Shrek comes to appreciate his life more than ever. Category:Persons Of Interest